


Vows are spoken

by Seasaltcornflower



Series: Enjoy the silence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasaltcornflower/pseuds/Seasaltcornflower
Summary: Season 11 - Divergence.Sam tries to talk to Michael instead of Lucifer but centuries in the cage had broken the archangel. However, Michael did what he always did best: keeping his word.And his word was to protect Adam Milligan.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Enjoy the silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136252
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Vows are spoken

There was a shift in his dreams. He fell and before he could feel the hard blow on concrete Adam opened his eyes.

It was a cage. The usual thought came up in his mind immediately: Was Michael alright? Is he suffering? What happened? Adam was rarely conscious in the cage. Only when Michael had taken a big blow or when his spirit flinched. Adam was always there for him when he came up in his dreams all torn up with eyes that had seen centuries of war. So of course, Adam was on alert. Preparing for the worst.

He blinked. The landscape was different from the usual. Adam could smell the humidity and feel cool droplets on his cheek. There was nothing like that in the cage. Seconds later his body started to shiver from the cold and he bit on his cheeks trying to minimize any movements. Adam did not dare to move. If he moved Lucifer would know he was awake and he would- He’d rather not think of that. Was it a new way hell or Lucifer to torture them?

Tentatively Adam reached out to Michael’s grace. There was no cutting edge or dead coolness. No, it was warm and serene. Michael was on one of his good days. He had a lot of these recently which Adam was glad for. Maybe telling him about his culinary experiences with dish soap was a good idea after all. He would try to remember more.

Adam would do anything to keep Michael as long as possible with him because each time Michael smiled more and his grace was lighter afterward. It brought a very quiet longing in his soul and satisfaction in making the Viceroy of Heaven laugh. More than anything, bringing joy in their hellish (literally) life made Adam happy. He felt useful.

The grace was not active, just nested there all around his soul. Inert. A vacillating pulse in a calm stream. Adam breathed out in silence. Michael was asleep or the closest to being asleep an angel could get. Should he wake him up? No, he was already in pretty bad shape. Michael had done enough for him, shielding him from the horror of hell and the rage of his brother even in this pummeled state. Adam wanted to do the same.

He bit his lips at the situation. He cursed his soul. If only… if only it could be bigger, larger! He would wrap himself around Michael and let him rest and heal while Adam kept his guard on. Michael deserved that. No matter what Michael said about his soul, Adam was frustrated to be stuck and useless and so weak.

Brave, he had said. And beautiful, he called Adam worthy and beautiful which made him all nervous inside. Dude had seen lots of human drama, did he really mean it? He was just being kind, Adam told himself. Michael was a creature of devotion, unwilling to see the flaws of those he loved. Well, Adam wouldn’t dare to say Michael _loved_ him. He was an angel and Adam was just human but yeah, Michael only saw the best.

Where Adam couldn’t fight with his bare fists, he compensated with his wits. After all, bio major and med student, Adam could brag with a certain confidence he was a smart dude.

Taking a breath of air (it really was fresh and new), Adam looked right and left, trying to analyze the situation.

What happened then? They weren’t in the Cage anymore. It was a cage but fragile and smaller like the ones in Westerns. He could see the edges circled by a ring of fire (not fire, please, these were the worst) and for the first time he saw the outside. It was dark and uninviting like a dungeon. Was it a trick?

Right now, he could pretend he was asleep and trick Lucifer. Cocky plan that could work until Lucifer kicked them in the ribs. Yeah, this plan could last at most five minutes. It was stupid but Adam stuck to it. His mom always said he was a little bit daring when it come to her. And Michael now meant to Adam as much as his mom.

“Michael?” It was not Lucifer’s voice.

Was it an hallucination? No, in the cage, Lucifer shined bright, brighter than Michael. A cold unforgiving light that could burn any souls. Here, there was only dim torch lights and reflections on a blurry shape that could only be a human. Slightly, Adam turned his head with the tiniest inch to look at the scene and get a clearer view.

Adam recognized him: Sam Winchester. No way. He hadn’t heard of him in years. The last time he heard the name was after his escape. Michael had explained to him Lucifer’s anguish at losing his ‘toy’ while fixing Adam’s bleeding ears.

Of course, he turned to them, then little by little hearing Lucifer’s slurs and insults at them, having to fight his brother again and again, and finally complete silence and isolation with no news from the outside world. Michael had started to lose hope and-

“Michael? Is that you?” Sam asked.

Adam turned his head fully this time, it was strange to feel the twist of his muscles, the friction of his bones ringing in his ears after years being in a dream. Slowly, he tried to sit up. This Sam sounded real. Maybe something had happened.

Not a long time ago (Adam couldn’t pinpoint the exact timeline, not anymore but he knew it was recent) Michael had taken over his body almost completely and his terror bled through their bond. And just before that, the Cage shook violently, that Adam almost thought that either it would break and they would be free and crush them and they would be dead.

“Michael?” Sam repeated.

So he would try it. He crawled to the edge of the cage and looked at Sam. He prayed, this better be the real Sam Winchester. He looked older and thinner than the last time Adam saw him.

“Sam.” He had said. He voice sounded much lighter than in his dreams. “Is that you?”

Relief filled Sam’s face. He breathed out and came closer. “Michael! Yes, it’s me. It’s Sam.”

He was about to ask Sam about the world something inside him clicked. Michael’s grace surged and swirled tighter around his soul. Physically, it felt like his heart was squeezed and Adam faltered, gripping on one the bar, almost emptying his stomach. It was the first time Adam felt it while in control of his body, it made him gag. Michael woke up. _Hey, Good Morning Sunshine…_ He’d sent to him, only to be met with silence. Michael was in a sour mood then. Was it because he lost his edge? Pride was one of the seven deadly sins he almost reminded Michael.

He took over immediately. Adam felt it: the shift where his vision of the world retreated, the way he floated in his own body, watching a movie through his eyes. The strings of Michael’s grace enveloping him like a protective blanket. Sharper than usual. Michael was ready for a fight. Adam cowered in shame when he felt Michael’s annoyance at not being alerted right away.

 _Hurt?_ Michael asked. He spoke so little now. It took Adam, telling him all of his making out failures to get a word out of him.

 _No._ He tried to explain. _Wait, it looks we’re about to get a TV recap for the Big Finale. Is it Sam?_

_Yes._

… _Are you upset at me? For not waking you up?_

_Yes._

Adam would bet all of his current change that Michael would sermon him later. He could have laughed if not for the unfamiliar situation. He could still see Sam, visibly confused by the sight before him.

Michael recoiled, emotions bleeding through their bond, Adam felt anger and most of all: blinding fear. Not his. Michael saw the fire all around this new cage. He almost lost it and could have screamed until everyone bled out of their ears but his shock muted him physically. Michael was stuck. _Fire! Fire, fire… No. Not Fire. Hurt Vessel. Dangerous._ _Get out._ His grace almost suffocating him in its fierce anguish.

_Hey! It’s alright. Look it’s far, it can’t hurt us._

_Adam._

_It’s fine. You’re stronger than this. It can’t hurt you._

Every time it broke Adam to see Michael just a shell, a twisted sad farce of his former self, he, Heaven’s fearless warrior, now paralysed at each threat even if he could destroy it easily. What pained him most was Michael knew all of this. The shame and self loathing he perceived through their link. How it coated him like oil on his grace and wings, tainting it, twisting his own perception of his actions. Adam felt so useless at not being able to save Michael from drowning in it. What angered Adam to no point was when on his worst days, Michael thought he _deserved_ it.

Sam tilted his head, completely wordless. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out there was something clearly wrong with them. “Michael? Is it really you?”

“… S-Sam. How. You got out.” Michael scrambled back to the furthest corner of the cage and Adam’s heart broke. “Lu-Lucifer. It’s Lucifer. F-Fi-Fire.”

Sam frowned at his actions, not accustomed to see Michael like this. After all he left before Michael broke. Anger boiled inside Adam, at Sam and Dean for bringing both of them down there and leaving them, at hell and Lucifer for being the worst, at himself for not being strong enough and being a deadweight. And in his worst days, Adam cursed Michael for not reaching him until it was too late and at God for all of this mess.

They did not deserve it.

Since when did people get what they deserve?

His mom certainly did not deserve to work graveyard shifts only to be eaten by monsters. All of this because of a guy who did not bother sending them money to help yet dared to show up on his birthday and eat their cake.

Sam cleared his throat. “No it’s me it’s really me. I’ve been saved. Castiel rose my body from the Cage then Death my soul.” He paused. “This is a spell. A projection far from the cage. Lucifer is not there.”

Relief washed over the two of them. Adam sent waves of reassurance to Michael. The storm in his grace soothed a little bit.

Sam continued. “Is Adam… Adam is dead, right?”

 _Fuck._ Adam thought.

Michael’s grace flared up inside his body. Maybe the first years, he would have exploded but now… It barely done anything to his cells. The Archangel’s grace was almost a crucial component of his existence. Michael would never hurt him anyway.

“Dead?” Michael muttered. _No, no, can’t be, can’t be! With me!_ “No. Adam…” His voice was muffled and broke out. Inside Michael was nothing more than a blizzard of pure panic and pain. It sounded almost like his true voice, deafening and heartbreaking.

_Adam dead? No, no, no. Have to protect him. Can’t be dead. Failure. I am Failure. That’s why… why Father left… Left Heaven. Left Michael. Because he is a failure._

Adam reached out immediately. Soothing Michael. _No! I’m here! He doesn’t know. I am not dead Michael. You protected me. You are not a failure, okay? I’m real. You’re speaking to me, right now._ _I… l-_

_Adam…_

_Can you feel my soul?_

His grace weaved all around Adam, tightening and squeezing his form, until Michael was certain this was real. That Adam was solid and alive and safe and _not dead_.

“Not dead. Not dead…” Michael repeated more to himself than to Sam. He sounded so out of it that Sam wouldn’t certainly believe him.

Sam tried again, ignoring his mantra. “Michael. The Darkness. It has escaped. We need your help.”

Michael frowned then shook the cage, earning a step back from Sam, frightened at his burst. “Wha-What have y-you done?!”

 _The Darkness?_ Adam asked.

 _Very Dangerous. God’s twin. Destruction. Father was Creation._ _Light and Dark. Safe, Adam._

Adam gulped. Oh. So that was Apocalypse 2.0: Star Wars edition. Great. They’d really missed out on a lot of things.

“We… We’d hoped if you have information or anything to stop it.” Sam shook his head. “But you…” He stopped still shocked and frightened. “You are not well.”

 _No shit Sherlock, whose fault was that?_ Adam mentally frowned. It hadn’t been a hundred percent Sam’s fault but nobody bothered to ask if they were fine or not or check on them. Adam even suspected if it weren’t for the big bad they would let them rot in the pit.

“Front runner had lost it.” Another voice rose. Both Adam and Michael looked at the source. There was a man with dark hair and a woman with bright red hair, both of them wore clothes clearly unsuited for hell. _Demon..._ He heard Michael sneer. The man continued: “Forget about it. He can’t help you.”

Sam made a face at his words and Adam twitched in anger, he would like to see them in the cage and how they could handle it. As much, he found him annoying, Adam begrudgingly had to admit that he and Sam shared some similar experience. Around him, Michael tried to appease him.

 _He’s…_ _right._

_No._

Sam turned his head to them. “Crowley, he is not okay. Maybe if we take our time and-”

“We don’t have time!” The man yelled and both Michael and Adam slightly flinched at the loudness. “It’s useless. We are wasting our resources here. Let’s end this!”

“No!” Michael jumped on the bars. His panic skyrocketing at the thought of being left behind. _Useless. Can’t do anything. Really worthless._ It rose cold, so unlike him but what made Adam recoil in pain was how hard Michael was with himself. _No, no, no … Adam, Adam, no, no… Adam! Must get out. Please, no, Adam…_ “S-Stay. Please.”

Adam decided that was enough and this conversation clearly hurt Michael more than helping to save the world. He took over. His soul pushing Michael back. The vision cleared.

_Adam-_

_Please let me. I can handle this._

Michael retreated but still listened to them like a guard dog ready to fight. Adam could feel that Michael had been troubled by Sam. His mind raging with thoughts and conflict.

“Sam.” Adam said. He stopped, trying the familiarize himself with his body. His muscles felt heavy and numb. (When was the last time he’d been in possession of it?) “It’s me. It’s Adam.”

Sam was taken aback, stepping back in fear. “Adam?” He grimaced. “You… You’re still alive?” He muttered under his breath. “My God…”

“Yeah. Michael took care of me all of this time.”

“Adam, we are so sorry…” Sam said, losing his mind and walked in circle as time passed. “We thought you were dead or…”

Adam cut him and the bullshit he tried to sell him. “Yeah. This is not the moment to talk about this… I…” He sighed.

Adam did something he never thought before, he begged his estranged brother. It felt like lowering his head to the mud but it was Sam, not Dean. It still hurt but he did not feel dirty for doing so. Sam was there in the cage too, he understood. There weren’t a lot of options anyway. “Sam, please. Get us out. We can’t… Please. Michael is at his limits.” He tried to bargain. “We can help. I mean. Michael is not well but he still got his head and his power. I swear. We can help.”

Sam looked at the two upstairs, they were allies apparently. “Is there any way we can help him?”

 _Adam get out._ He heard Michael in his head. _It’s your chance._

_What are you talking about?_

_Castiel saved body. I can too. With this spell. Hole big enough for your soul._

_Wait, Michael. What about you? You come with me, right?_

…

 _Right?_ Adam did not like this but before he could protest, Michael took over again.

Adam tried to stop him against any rationality of his mind telling him he could be free. Adam would never be free if he knew Michael was still rotting in the cage. He was not a Winchester, he could never abandon him and pretend to forget. Adam was ragging a battle he knew to be useless against Michael. The Archangel only had to use a portion of his grace to keep him at bay. Which he did, much gentler than the first time he met him.

“Cage broken. For Archangels only.” He said then looked at Sam, his gaze hard. “Take him and I’ll forgive you. Take him far.”

“Michael?” Sam frowned, clearly lost between the rounds of possession.

_Michael, what are you doing?_

_Your soul and body are_ _tiny. Can_ _get out. Adam. I… You… You changed me. For the first time since an eternity. I felt… It’s new and precious. Please, take care._

Normally, Adam would have rejoiced that Michael had started to form semi-complex phrases after years of simple words but his heart wouldn’t stop beating at what Michael had planned.

Why did it sound like a goodbye?

_Michael, Stop!!_

Michael snapped his fingers and Adam’s vision split and he fell hard on the ground. He sat up, scratching his head to lessen the pain. Blinking through the confusion, Adam saw he was outside the cage, on a rough cold concrete ground.

“What the-” Adam mumbled. Sam came to his side, helping him to get up. It felt weird to feel solid human hands against him after all these years. It could bruise him.

Adam closed his eyes to reach inside of him. He found nothing. Usually his body would feel full and warm with grace inside but now he was just normal. Not full. The enormous weight of Michael’s presence was no more leaving him gaunt and almost hungry. He looked for him everywhere. He raised his head at the cage, his bones cracking in the process.

He saw something in the corner. A dark shape cowering on it itself. A pitiful form.

“Michael?!” Adam asked, almost pleading. “Is that you?” Adam crawled from Sam’s grasp to the cage, looking between the bars of the cage. Slowly the dark figure emerged on its knees to the dim light of the room, towards Adam.

It was a replica of him, but it felt more dangerous, more serious, threads of power surging through the air, drying it out, like ozone before the lightning struck. The room held its breath. Adam looked at the face and the disheveled hair, and grim eyes. So desperate. He knew those eyes and the grace hiding in its pupils. He had nothing to fear.

“Michael…” Adam whispered. He was still here. Adam took his face in his hands. Relinquishing in the feel of skin in his hands. It felt to real and solid. _Here. You’re here._ He could still do something. Beg the universe to give them a chance. “Michael.” He repeated like a prayer.

“What have you done?!” Sam asked. “This cage was supposed to be warded, what the-”

“Wards? Can contain Lucifer but I’m more powerful.” Michael simply said then looked at Adam. His eyes were tired but didn’t blink and he smiled of the gentlest smile, then pushed him far from him. “Adam. Go.”

“What do you mean Michael?” Dread rose in his guts. What was he doing? No, no. Adam wouldn’t leave him there. Never. “No!” He yelled. “I’m not leaving you there, understand?”

“Isn’t there any to bring him with me?!” Adam screamed to the two guests up there. Sam shifted, clearly uneasy with the whole situation.

“Adam-” He heard Michael.

“I am not leaving without you.” Adam reaffirmed. Michael looked at his hands in his. Adam tried to persuade him. “Do you… Know something? Have an idea? It’s a spell right?” After all, Michael was old. Very old. He’d certainly witnessed the birth of witchcraft and the first spells? He knew all of them and their weaknesses. “You’ll be alone. I don’t want that. I want you with me.”

“I… I’m not. I’m not ‘Michael’.” He stuttered. “I-I…” He looked at Adam’s hand caressing it. In the cold of this room, Adam could feel clearly Michael’s heat spreading in his hand, trying to warm him up. “Can’t.” He indicated Adam while looking at the witness in the room. “Protect. Weak. Can’t protect the world. Everything is… I can’t.”

His eyes were everywhere then just for a moment, locked in to his, right into his soul and time stopped.

Then for the first time in a very long time, Michael spoke, calm and eloquent like when he met him yet resigned. “ _I will be a burden for you, Adam._ ”

God. Michael was beautiful.

How could he think of himself like that?

How could he leave such an angel behind?

His mind was made up long ago, now even more made up. “No. no. no. Michael. no. Never.” He shook his head. “Please come. Try something. I need you. Not to save the world but me. Only me. I would never forgive myself if I leave you there.”

Michael blinked slowly, drinking in the image of him. “Adam…” He whispered almost reverently. “Really?” He asked and Adam nodded.

Michael looked down, chewing on the lips, an influence that had certainly came from him. “I… Maybe. I need you. Become vessel.” Michael shuddered. “Once more. Bound to you.” His lips touching his hands, like an anchor, with softness. He closed his eyes, his brows arching up as if he was going to cry but no tears came. Michael just kissed his hands. “Bound to Earth. ‘Need you to escape. But- I only brought you pain. You… You. Are free now.”

Sam came to him. “Adam. He is clearly not well. I’m not sure you can contain him. We don’t need another threat.”

Adam shook away his Sam’s hand on his shoulders. Michael, a threat? He gulped. So far, unlike Lucifer, Michael did not show any signs of blaming others or wanting to burn the world. Could Adam risk it? Then a more selfish thought came to him. Hadn’t his brothers started a second Apocalypse with something more dangerous than Michael? How could they lecture him? They were all gonna die, right? So… “Michael… You won’t hurt anybody right?”

“… n… no. I… you.”

He looked at Michael. How far they had gotten. Sure, Adam was technically free but knowing Michael was still stuck. His mind would always be down there. He couldn’t leave him. Not after everything. His thumb caressed his cheekbones, just under the eye. He had pretty eyelashes, Adam thought. Or maybe it was him? Adam left the implications of this thought for later. Once that whole business Darkness-Cage-Apocalypse-Busting Michael out settled down.

“Yes. Michael.” He said. _Come with me. I want to be your vessel. I want you inside. Let us be in peace._ “Yes.”

Michael looked at him for a moment, surprised. Why? Don’t be, he wanted to say. “Yes.” He chose instead. Then Michael closed his eyes and light illuminated the whole room. Adam felt his body extending and opening to Michael and the familiar presence reunited once more with his soul. Adam fell on his knees, the mass of Michael’s presence overloading his sense once more.

“Adam!” Sam came up to him. “Are you alright?”

 _Adam?_ He heard Michael once more and smiled.

“It’s okay, winghead. It’s okay. We got out.” His soul reached out inside, touching the grace. “We are okay.”

They weren’t exactly okay. Michael was struggling to hold it together and this would take a little bit of time (if the world was not ending) for him to be okay again.

 _It’s okay. I’ll take care of you._ He promised to Michael.

 _Adam_ . Michael replied. Adam sensed he wanted to say more but was at loss for words. He settled for Adam’s name once more and caressed his soul with his grace and extending it to his whole body. _Adam. My Adam._

 _Yeah. Take us out of here, please._ Michael was not in shape to fight the Winchester’s new enemy. From Michael’s reaction, it was something big, so Adam wanted to protect him further from their plight. It might be selfish but Adam had enough. The world may be ending but at this point Adam was to tired to care. He got Michael, they both got out and right now, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one post wondering why sam summoned Lucifer instead of Michael and it haunted me (you reap what you sow random internet user!! which is 4k of angst) but i added my own twist "what if Lucifer told the truth?" because as much as i loved Michael's return, after years of everyone telling he had lost his mind, it felt like a last minute retcon (but very well done! I've loved their interactions)
> 
> sorry if this is whumpy ive been quarantined for 120 years also how does ao3 work


End file.
